The present invention relates to pontoon boat covers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cover system for pontoon boats including a cover configured to extend and retract over a plurality of support bows to efficiently cover a pontoon boat.
The majority of existing pontoon boat covers require laborious work to install and remove. For instance, conventional pontoon boat covers need to be pulled over the entirety of a pontoon boat as well as snapped around the entire perimeter of the pontoon boat in order to be properly secured. Moreover, the covers require that a user insert various support poles that vertically extend from the floor of the pontoon boat after the cover has been secured, which requires the user to crawl under the cover to insert them as needed. Furthermore, these covers are bulky, heavy, and take up a great deal of space, thus making them difficult to store when not in use. As a result, conventional covers take away from the enjoyment of using pontoon boats, particularly because the work involved in installing them deters users from taking their pontoon boats out when the chance of precipitation is even the slightest. Thus, there is a need for a cover system for pontoon boats that provides a quick and convenient way to cover and uncover a pontoon boat for immediate use or protection from inclement weather.
The use of pontoon boat covers for efficiently covering a pontoon boat are known in the art. More specifically, pontoon boat covers including covers for covering a pontoon boat to shield the pontoon from the elements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In these respects, the cover system for pontoon boats according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and in so doing provides a system primarily developed for the purpose of providing a cover affixed to a pontoon boat that is configured to expeditiously cover the pontoon boat without much difficulty.